メッセージ Messēji
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Sasu-teme, walau cuma sebentar. Aku benar-benar menikmati waktuku bersamamu. Walaupun suma sebentar, waktuku bersamamu benar-benar menyenangkan...


**Title** : **メッセージ (Messēji)**

**Author** : Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Friendship and Romance

**Language** : Indonesian

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

SasuNaru © Fujoshi

**メッセージ (Messēji)** © Shirayuki Sakuya

**WARNING : SLASH ! YAOI!**

**AU, OOC**

**A/N : Sebenarnya Mee Ruu merupakan 1st Ori Fic in , tapi rasanya ingin menulisnya dengan Pair kesayangan saya ini, hehehe... Please Read & Review, Oukeh ^^**

**Saa~ Dozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~ ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

. . . **メッセージ (Messēji)** . . .

.

.

.

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

Mendung mengambang di angkasa , keredupannya membuat susana sedikit kelam. Angin dingin yang bertiup memaksaku merapatkan sweater biru tua milikku. Baru jam 9 pagi dan cuaca di _Aomori Prefecture_ masih terasa dingin. Padahal ini bulan maret, seharusnya menjadi awal Musim semi yang indah. Jalan-jalan tampak padat oleh pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Sepertinya mereka tak mempedulikan mendung hari ini. Akupun ikut-ikutan berdesakan menyusuri trotoar ini, lalu melenggang entah kemana. Aku hanya mengikuti jalanan yang padat ini karena aku tak tahu harus kemana. Tujuanku, entah kemana...

Aku melewati beberapa blok rumah, sekolah dan tak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah taman kecil, Rasanya aku jadi teringat _Manga_ yang pernah aku baca yang berjudul Pocket Park, tentang sebuah taman yang begitu kecil, yang saking kecilnya seakan-akan taman itu bisa kita bawa di saku seragam sekolah. Hahaha...

Aku terduduk di bangku yang ada di taman itu, menerawangkan pandanganku ke langit yang sedikit gelap. Cicit burung kecil yang keluar dari sarangnya menemaniku, rasanya mereka sudah bersiap menyambut datangnya musim semi.

Tapi, kenapa Aomori begitu sepi?

Apa karena kau tak ada? Sasuke?

Tak terasa ya, musim semi sudah datang lagi. Kalau tak salah, sudah yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

_**Sasu-teme**__**, kau sedang apa? apa saat ini kau juga sendiri, sama seperti aku?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kuperhatikan kata-kata di layar HP milikku, segera saja kukirimkan kederetan nomor yang sudah aku hapal di luar kepala.

"_N__iichan__, nani o shimasuka?" _Terdengar suara yang ramah menyapaku, ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis kecil yang cantik. Senyum manis mengembang, menghiasi wajahnya yang putih bersih. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai menambah elok parasnya. Mata hitamnya yang besar berbinar menatapku dengan rasa ingin tahu. Di pundaknya terlihat tas sekolah yang tampak kebesaran untuk ukuran anak kecil seperti dia. Kurasa umurnya baru enam sampai tujuh tahun.

"_N__ii__chan_, sedang menunggu siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Duduklah," Pintaku. Gadis kecil itu kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Haru, kalau _N__ii__chan_ siapa namanya?"

"Waaah Haru ya? Artinya musim semi kan? Nama yang indah sekali," Pujiku.

Gadis kecil yang bernama Haru itu semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar komentarku tentang namanya. Semburat merah terlihat di pipinya, sepertinya dia malu.

"Oh ya, namaku Naruto. _Dozo yoroshiku ne_ Haru-chan," Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan gadis kecil itu menyambutnya.

"Haru-chan, sedang apa disini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Menunggu Papa, papa janji hari ini akan menjemputku di sini," jelasnya.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"_N__ii__chan_, menunggu siapa?"

Aku hanya terdiam, tersenyum kecil karena kepolosannya saat melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Dan aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanya itu. Bagaimana bisa? Aku tak tahu sedang menunggu apa? Bahkan aku sendiri tak menyadari sejak kapan aku mulai menunggu.

* * *

_**Sasu-teme**__**, apa saat ini kau juga sedang menunggu? Menunggu sesuatu yang kau sendiri tak mengerti apa itu? Kalau aku... Aku sedang menunggu.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sekali lagi aku mengirim SMS.

"Apa _N__ii__chan_ akan berlibur?" Haru kembali bertanya.

"Eh?"

"Bulan ini aku libur sekolah. Kami sekeluarga sudah berencana pergi berlibur. Kalau _N__ii__chan_ mau kemana?"

Ah, iya... bulan maret ini anak-anak sekolah sudah mengakhiri masa belajarnya. Mungkin juga dibeberapa sekolah sedang diadakan _Sotsugyoushiki_ seperti dulu.

Iyakan, Sasuke?

"Ng... entahlah, _N__ii__chan_ belum memikirkannya, Kalau Haru-chan akan liburan kemana?"

"Haru akan berlibur, _N__ii__chan_ tahu tidak, Papa dan Mama akan mengajak Haru merayakan _Hanami_ di _Taman Ueno_, pasti asyik!" Haru bercerita dengan antusias, bola matanya yang bening berbinar-binar senang. Aku tahu dia sudah tak sabar menyambut musim semi ini.

"Waaah, sakura ya? Benar juga, di selatan bunga sakura pasti sudah mulai mekar," bisikku pelan.

Hhhhh...

Aku mendesah. Musim semi ya? Aku bahkan tak menyadari kapan musim-musim berganti. Rasanya, aku tak pernah memikirkannya.

* * *

_**Sasu-teme**__**, di sini musim semi akan tiba. Apa kau tak ingin melihat sakura bermekaran? Lalu bagaimana di sana? Sedang musim apa di sana?**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Apa impian _N__ii__chan_?"

"Eh?" Pertanyaannya kali ini membuatku sedikit terkejut. Apa maksudnya? Keningku berkerut tak paham. Aku menatap matanya yang begitu polos dan lugu.

"_Sensei_ meminta kami membuat cerita tentang impian sebagai PR untuk liburan, tapi, Haru bingung Ugh... kalau _N__ii__chan _apa impiannya?"

Aku sedikit geli melihat muka Haru yang sedikit cemberut ketika dia bicara mengenai PR musim seminya. Ku putar otakku, menatap ke langit yang sudah agak cerah. Sibuk mencari-cari kalau-kalau ada impian yang tersangkut di sana. Haru mengikuti arah pandanganku, alisnya tampak berkerut bingung. Hahaha... dasar anak-anak.

Hmmm... impian ya?

"Ng... apa ya?"

Gadis kecil itu masih tampak menunggu jawabanku.

* * *

_**Sasu-teme**__**, kenapa ya? Terkadang impian membuat seseorang jauh dari kita? Tapi, aku ingin melihatmu mewujudkan mimpimu itu. Karena impianmu begitu indah. Dan kali ini pun, aku akan mewujudkan impianku...**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Chosa_!" Akhirnya...

"Eh?" Haru tertegun heran

"Hmmm, _N__ii__chan_ ingin menjadi penulis. _N__ii__chan_ ingin sekali bercerita... yah, itu impian _N__ii__chan_,"

"_Chosa ka? Naze?"_Wajah manis Haru semakin berkerut, nampaknya dia tak paham, aku tersenyum dan sedikit mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Haru-chan, coba bayangkan. Saat Haru-chan melihat langit biru, hujan, pelangi bahkan bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran, Haru-chan bisa menggambarkannya dan menuliskannya dengan kata-kata. Lalu Haru-chan bisa menceritakan perasaanmu itu kepada orang lain agar mereka bisa merasakan hal yang sama seperti Haru-chan, bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Haru-chan kembali mengerutkan alis tebalnya. Mungkin dia tak begitu mengerti. Aku membelai rambutnya pelan.

"Nanti kau juga akan mengerti, lalu... ceritakan apa mimpimu?"

"Ng...," Haru tampak sibuk berpikir. Kali ini giliranku yang menanti jawabannya.

"Haru!" Kami berdua berpaling kearah sumber suara itu.

"Papa!" Haru berlari menghampiri seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Seorang pria paruh baya, dia masih terlihat muda walaupun keriput sudah mulai terlihat di sudut matanya. Dia mengenakan jas hitam formal, nampak seperti orang kantoran. Pria itu menyambut dan memeluk putrinya, dia tersenyum padaku saat pandangan kami beradu. Aku berdiri, membungkukkan badanku untuk memberi salam perkenalan dan pria itu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo pulang!" Ajak pria itu pada Haru sambil menggandeng tangannya.

"Ya! Oh, sebentar...," Haru melepaskan genggamannya dari sang ayah dan kembali berlari menuju kearahku.

"_N__ii__chan_… impian _N__ii__chan_ indah sekali," katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Aku hanya berdiri tertegun memandangnya dengan mata yang sedikit terbelalak.

"_Arigato N__ii__chan, Ja Mata ne!"_ Pamitnya seraya pergi menyusul sang ayah. Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri menatap kepergian mereka.

Iya, impianku memang indah, impianmu pun indah. Dan aku yakin impian semua orang juga indah.

Aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan Pocket Park ini. kembali menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Di salah satu sisi aku melihat sebuah kedai yang tampak ramai oleh beberapa orang pembeli. Dan entah kenapa , kakiku pun melangkah kesana.

"_Irasshai,"_ sapa seseorang menyambutku. Seorang Nenek yang walaupun usianya sudah bisa dibilang tua namun tampak sehat.

"_Ah, Arigato Obasan,"_Aku segera mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu sudut kedai itu,

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Nenek pemilik kedai ini.

"Teh saja, _Obasan_,"

"Baiklah," Beliau masuk kedalam dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali dan menyuguhkan teh yang aku pesan tadi serta makanan kecil sebagai pelengkapnya,

"_Dango_ sangat cocok untuk menemanimu minum teh,"

"_Arigato Obasan_,"

"Kau orang _Aomori_?"

"Hmmm, bisa dibilang begitu,"

"_Sou ka,"_Beliau kemudian mengambil kursi di sebelahku, kurasa aku juga tak keberatan ditemaninya mengobrol.

"Sedang liburan ya? Musim semi sudah tiba, rasanya sayang sekali kalau melewatkan sakura yang bermekaran tahun ini, kau tak ingin melihatnya?"

"Hmm, saya tidak tahu. Rasanya saya akan pergi dari negara ini untuk beberapa lama. Ada yang harus saya kerjakan jadi mungkin saya tidak dapat menikmati _Hanami _tahun ini,"

"Oh, begitu...," Sesaat kami terdiam, aku menikmati Teh yang disuguhkan tadi, benar-benar nikmat. Apalagi camilan _Dango_ inipun terasa enak di lidah.

"Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai mungkin kau masih sempat ke Hokkaido, di sana sakura baru mekar bulan mei sepertinya,"

"_Eh, Honto?"_

"Ya, dulu aku dan suamiku pernah datang ke Hokkaido dibulan mei dan sakura baru mekar di sana, sungguh waktu yang tepat sekali. Kami juga pernah berkunjung ke _Fukuoka_ bertepatan pada hari festival _Hakata Dontoku_, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan sekali,"

"_Sugoi_, kedengarannya romantis sekali ya, _Obasan_," Komentarku antusias. Nenek pemilik kedai itu hanya tersenyum dengan rona merah terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Jadi, dimana _Ojisan_ sekarang? Apa kalian tak bermaksud untuk liburan lagi tahun ini?" tanyaku.

Sesaat aku melihat kesedihan terbersit di mata tua itu.

"Dia..., sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu,"

DEG!

"_A... a__no, go-gomen ne, Obasan," _Aku benar-benar merasa tak enak hati.

"_Daijobu_, jangan merasa tak enak begitu. Lagipula aku yakin dia sudah tenang di sana," Obasan tersenyum lembut menenangkan kepanikkanku.

"Kedai ini warisan darinya, aku berusaha mempertahankannya bersama cucu kami satu-satunya. Kebetulan saat ini dia juga sedang libur," Pandangan _Obasan_ beralih ke suatu arah, aku mengikuti tatapan matanya. Tampak seorang pemuda sedang melayani beberapa tamu, dia tampak sedikit lebih muda dariku, mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga tahun di bawahku. Tampaknya dia tahu kalau sedang kami perhatikan, dia tersenyum menatap Obasan dan saat pandangannya beralih kearahku dia membungkukkan badannya untuk memberikan salam. Aku tersenyum membalasnya dan menganggukan kepalaku.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar menikmati waktuku bersama suamiku," ucap _Obasan_ tiba-tiba,

"Eh?"

"Waktu-waktu yang telah aku lalui bersama dengannya benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Hal itu akan menjadi kenangan yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku,"

"_Obasan_..." Kutatap wajah sendu _Obasan_, dia yang begitu mencintai suaminya, rasanya aku tahu benar hal itu ketika melihat matanya.

"Ah, sudah-sudah, tampaknya aku terlalu banyak bercerita. Baiklah, selamat menikmati tehnya dan selamat menikmati musim semi ini ya,"

"_Haik, Arigato obasan,"_

Obasan meninggalkan aku sendiri dan kembali melayani pembeli yang lain bersama cucunya. Aku meneguk kembali tehku yang tinggal separuh, melayangkan pikiranku, mengingatnya...

Waktu ya? Selama ini, kenapa aku tak menyadarinya ya?

Seharusnya aku tahu hal-hal yang telah kami lewatipun begitu berharga untuk dilupakan.

* * *

_**Sasu-teme**__**, walau cuma sebentar. Aku benar-benar menikmati waktuku bersamamu. Walaupun suma sebentar, waktuku bersamamu benar-benar menyenangkan...**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Chotto Matte!"_

"Eh?"

Baru sebentar aku melangkahkan kaki dari kedai teh tadi, tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuatku terhenti. Ternyata cucu _Obasan_ pemilik kedai itu, dia menghampiriku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dia lari ya? Aku heran, memang ada apa ya? Seingatku aku tadi sudah bayar.

"_Sumimasen_, tapi... ini," katanya setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, dia memperlihatkan sesuatu yang digenggamnya.

"Handphone?" tanyaku saat melihat benda itu.

"I-iya, tadi tertinggal di kedai," jelasnya. Dia lalu menyerahkan handphone biru tua milikku, aku menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Memang handphone itu milikku, handphone tua dengan harga yang tak seberapa, namun handphone ini memuat kenangan berhargaku bersamanya.

_Yokatta na!_ Handphone ini tidak hilang. Aku tersenyum kecil saat memandang handphone merah tua milikku ini. Cucu pemilik kedai itu tampak salah tingkah, bisa kulihat mukanya sedikit memerah. Dia membungkukkan badannya saat hendak pergi.

"_K-kyotsukete ne, J-Ja Mata!"_ ucapnya sedikit terbata.

"_Ah, Matte!"_ Cegahku sebelum dia pergi. Pemuda itu menoleh kearahku.

"_Arigato...__,"_ kataku sembari tersenyum. Pemuda itu membalas senyumku, membuatku sedikit merona karena dia terlihat tampan saat tersenyum tadi. Aku terus menatap punggungnya sampai dia menghilang dari pandanganku.

Angin musim semi berhembus membelai rambutku. _Aomori_, musim semi yang datang kembali dan sepertinya aku ingin melihat sakura tahun ini.

* * *

_**Ne~ Sasuke**__**, Kapan kau kembali ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**To**__** Sasuke**_

_**Jakarta, Java, Indoneshia**_

_**From **__**Naruto**_

_**Aomori, Honshu, Japan**_

_**Messages Not Dellivered**_

_**

* * *

**_

Write 190306

Publish 111210

* * *

**Notes :**

Aomori : Ibu kota prefektur Aomori di pulau Honshu bagian utara

Manga : Komik

Niichan : Kakak Laki-laki

Nani o shimasu? : Sedang apa? Sedang melakukan apa?

Dozo yoroshiku : Senang bertemu denganmu

Sotsyugyoushiki : Upacara kelulusan

Hanami : Dapat diartikan sebagai melihat bunga namun hal ini terbatas untuk

bunga sakura saja

Taman Ueno : Taman umum yang berada di kawasan Ueno distrik Taito ku, Tokyo,

Jepang

Sensei : Guru

Chosa : Author, Pengarang, Penulis

Naze? : Kenapa?

Arigato :Terimakasih

Ja Mata Ne : Sampai jumpa

Irasshai : Selamat Datang

Obasan : Nenek

Dango : Kue jepang berbentuk bulat seperti bola kecil dan dimatangkan dengan

cara dikukus atau direbus dalam air.

Sou ka... : Begitu ya...

Honto : Sungguhkah? Benarkah?

Fukuoka : Ibu kota prefektur Fukuoka dan terletak di pesisir utara pulau Kyusu di

Jepang

Hakata Dontoku : Festival kembang api yang diadakan di Fukuoka.

Sugoi : Keren, Hebat

Ojisan : Kakek

Gomen ne : Maaf

Daijobu : Tak apa-apa

Chotto Matte : Tunggu sebentar

Sumimasen : Maaf, Permisi

Yokatta na : Syukurlah

Kyotsukete ne : Hati-hati ya

(Sumber Wikipedia, Animonster dan berbagai sumber lainnya)

.

.

.

Beuh… Ngapaen Sasuke di Indoneshia? Di Java lagi? O.o *getoked*

Ya udahlah Read&Review ^^


End file.
